


December 7 - 18 earnest ents

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Multi-Age, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2005-12-02
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today's writing "mathom" is:</p><p>18 earnest Ents</p><p>***</p><p>Write whatever you feel like – a drabble, a poem or a short story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Searching Farther Afield - by Gwynnyd

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

 Diamond screamed while the forest marched up the hill to the door of the Great Smials. When the lead tree bowed, she threw her apron over her face and turned to flee. She thwacked firmly into Pippin who had run out half-dressed and brandishing his sword.  

 "Quickbeam!"  Pippin gave Diamond a shake. "Look, dear, eighteen friends have come for a visit."

 A lathered horse rounded the drive, thundering up to Pippin, the rider crying out, "Ents are coming!"

 Quickbeam's hoom-ing laugh rang out.   "We outpaced the messenger.  But you promised to search the Shire for us.  Have you seen Entwives?"  


	2. Fangorn - RiverOtter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's writing "mathom" is:

Fangorn  
  
The forest rustles  
The wind whistles through the trees  
Eighteen earnest Ents  
  
The silver moonlight  
The golden rays of the sun  
Eighteen earnest Ents


	3. Untitled - by Wolfwind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's writing "mathom" is:

_Ents did not want to talk to me, but I finally got something out of one of the Men who studied with the Entwives.  Only six minutes before the 7th ended in this time zone!_  
  
  
  
Milady and her visitor spoke earnestly; I couldn't understand the words, but their agitation was clear enough, after the year I'd spent studying under her.  I waited, not wanting to intrude.  I was hoping that perhaps he would at last change his mind and stay, and milady would be happy.  
  
But it was not to be.  He turned away, to join his fellows in the road.  The eighteen Ents walked off; he did not look back.  
  
She did not weep; I do not know if she could.  But I saw the pain on her so-foreign features; I wept for her.


	4. Aglarond - by Agape4Gondor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's writing "mathom" is:

## Aglarond

"We don't bend," he stated flatly.    
  
"Well, I don't know how else you'll be able to fit in."    
  
"You promised you would take care of everything. We left our home, traveled far, and now we find we cannot get in. Perhaps we were too hasty in accepting your invitation."    
  
"Let me ask the Elf." He turned, mumbling to himself. "I could cut them in half."    
  
"Hroom hum. What was that you said?"    
  
The Elf had heard. Chuckling he suggested, "Shouldn't take you long to make the entrance larger."    
  
"What!" Gimli spluttered. "Deface such beauty for only  **_ eighteen earnest ents _ ** ? Never!" 


End file.
